Agreeing With My Body (and I may kill Stark in the process)
by Aqua Rainrose
Summary: Sequel to Argueing with my body, so you need to go read that first. Steve's not very happy when Tony outs him on national television. And with Clint being any day from giving birth, can they make up in time, or miss being there?


Agreeing with my Body (and I may kill Stark in the process)

Steve hummed happily as he entered the living room, he was going to relax by watching a movie on T.V. He was six months pregnant and happily round, he was gaining weight, but Tony assured him he was just as beautiful as ever to him. Bruce was two months behind him and Clint was due any day now. Turning on the T.V. he saw that the news was on. Curious he watched it and as a special exclusive came on and his world bottomed out. Tony jumped as a high pitched scream rattled the entire tower. Tony ran out of the lab and sprinted up the stairs to the top floor. The rest of the team followed and found a one Captain America crying his eyes out as the news ran a story on how Captain America just gave up and started pigging out on McDonalds and letting himself go. Tony glared at the T.V. and turned it off before turning to his distraught omega.

"Steve, sweetheart, don't listen to them, you are perfectly beautiful just the way you are. You're not fat, just carrying life, you are like every other carrying omega." Steve glared at Tony and he gulped and Clint face palmed. That was the most stupid thing Tony could have done.

"So I am just like every other omega huh?" Tony could have kicked himself.

"No sweetheart, you're special." Steve glared and marched off to the top floor where he curled up and cried. Clint shook his head and waddled his way to the elevator.

"Don't worry we'll calm him down, come on Bruce." Bruce smiled and followed Clint, if anything to make sure the heavily impregnate omega wouldn't strain himself or go into labor. Heaven knows Natasha would tear cities apart if something happened to her precious omega. Tony sighed and flung himself onto the couch.

"What am I going to do? The media thinks Steve's given up on them, but all he is, is pregnant." Tony groaned

"Well maybe you should tell them the truth." Thor said and Tony popped up and looked at the blond.

"You think?"

"Nothing bad has ever come from telling the truth." Tony looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Isn't that how the whole Loki thing started?"

"No, it was the way it was told that made my brother angry. However if you word things in the right way then people will be more understanding." Thor smiled and walked away. Tony hummed in thought and laid back on the couch. He wasn't going to take this laying down, Steve was his omega and he deserved to be treated much better. That's it, he was calling a press conference.

Steve sniffled and hugged his pillow and he heard the elevator ding and his and Tony's room door swung open. Clint waddled inside along with Bruce, who shut the door behind him.

"Hey Steve it's just me and Bruce." Clint waddled over before sitting down on the edge of the bed. Bruce crawled up next to the blonde, petting blonde hair with care.

"Hi…." Steve responded dejectedly.

"So, what's the real problem? We know it isn't because of how the media views you." Bruce said as he gently petted Steve into relaxing.

"Am I really that fat and ugly?" Steve asked them and the two other omegas looked worriedly at him.

"Hell no! Everyone knows those damn cameras add like ten pounds. Besides Tony absolutely adores you, hell he laughed his head off and gave you lots off hugs and kisses after you threw half the kitchen's knives, pans, and plates at his head." Steve blushed and ducked his head into Bruce's chest. He had remembered that incident, Tony had made him mad cause he had eaten the last of the pickles and he had wanted to put them in his ice cream and cover them with hot sauce.

"I know Tony loves you, and I am sure he's just as upset right now as you are. Maybe for two different reasons, but still just as upset." Steve looked up at Bruce with confusion. "Tony doesn't like it when the media reflects bad on you, especially now that you two are mated. I remember a day last year when you two weren't together, the media did a bad story on you and he ranted and raved pissed off at the T.V. for days." Steve looked up amazed.

"But he probably doesn't think I'm as nice looking as before, kind of hard to keep abs when your six months pregnant." Steve said as he pouted. Clint snorted in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me, if I thought Natasha had a pregnancy kink, it dwarfs to Tony's. That man is always rubbing your stomach, telling you how amazing and beautiful you look, I can't wait to see what he'll do when you start lactating. He bends over backwards for you and loves every minute of it. Hmmmmm, you really want him to think that you are beautiful?" Steve nodded and clung to Clint's arm.

"At this point, I'd do anything for him." Clint grinned and wiggled his way over to the edge, before levering himself off of the bed.

"Then come with me, I know something that would make him go wild." Steve looked at Clint with a little hesitantly but still followed him to the elevator. Bruce followed the duo, he had a very good idea where this all was going. He was man enough to admit that he was going to enjoy Steve's face when it all clicked together. They rode the elevator down to Clint and Natasha's floor and exited there.

"I was saving this as a gag gift, but now I see it will have a better use." Clint opened his large walk in closet.

"Gag…gift…" Steve didn't like where this was going. Clint came back out with something draped over his arm. He laid it out on the bed and Steve got a better look at it. It was a soft pink baby doll. It was held up by two lacy straps and the top of it was two triangles of hearts within hearts lace, there weren't any cups built into it, the bottom of the top split under the two triangles into soft chiffon that would whisper around his torso. There were matching panties that were made of the same lace and the front and back were held together with thin lace strings in the same soft pink. Steve blushed as he looked at the ensemble. "Do you really think that Tony will like this?" Clint nodded

"Yeah, this will look great with your skin color, and it will highlight that adorable baby bump he's so fond of." Steve blushed and Bruce raised an eyebrow at the outfit. He was sure that Steve wouldn't take it, but he was quickly proven wrong when Steve carefully picked up the lace pieces.

"I-I will take it for now, I don't know if I will wear it, but I will take it." Steve bowed and walked out of the room and up to his and Tony's room so that he could get his exercise, it was important for him to stay active, for both him and the baby. He hid it away so Tony wouldn't find it and he yawned, he decided to take a nap. While Steve was napping, Tony had set up the press conference. There he told the press that Steve was really an omega, and was six months pregnant. They had tried to make him to be a tramp for being pregnant before being married, but Tony gave them a wink and held out a jewelry box. The press were satisfied and it was the end of the conference.

"That went well." Clint congratulated Tony as he came inside and they startled as they heard a scream.

Tony! What were you thinking?! Outing me like that on NATIONAL T.V.!" Tony backed away from the enraged blond.

"Steve, I-"

"How could you humiliate me like that, now the whole world is going to think I am a good for nothing omega that should just stay home, cook, do laundry, and tend to the house! Everything I worked for down the drain! Go, I don't want to see your face!" Tony backed away, he had never seen Steve so angry. Tony backed away sadly.

"Oh, okay, I'll- I'll leave." Tony backed away and out of the tower.

"What did you do that for Steve?! Are you really that ashamed of being an omega like us?!" Clint growled out and advanced on him.

"It's not that at all, it's just, ugh, you wouldn't understand!" Steve yelled and headed up to Tony's and his room. Tony sighed as he looked up at the top of the tower and then looked back down at the ring box in his hand. He had really messed up again, why couldn't he not get a relationship right. Ugh, well nothing to do but to do what Steve wanted. He called Pepper up and booked a flight to Malibu so he could get some corporate work done.

"It's been two weeks Steve, I think you need to see something." Bruce said as he sat on the side of the bed that Steve had barely left since Tony had left. Bruce flipped on the T.V. to a talk show.

"So this whole thing with Captain America being an omega, what are your thoughts?"

"I think that this is a good thing, Captain America being an omega is something that this country really needed." The guest replied.

"Are you kidding me, an omega being the defense of this country, are you insane, they are the weakest of all, why would it be a good thing?" The other guest complained.

"Because when you think about it, omega's are actually a great strength. They are the ones who are trained to give from birth, to give up their time and energy to maintain the home, their names when they become bonded and married, not to mention their bodies to bare our children. They give everything, and eventually become the base to their alpha. A true alpha isn't happy unless he or she knows that their omega is happy and content. Besides, there are enough muscle headed alphas out there that think might is right, what we need is the strong heart, determination, and care of an omega to make this country the strongest it can be." Bruce then turned the T.V. off and looked at Steve.

"See, it isn't as bad as you think, so won't you please make up with Tony?" Steve looked up at Bruce from his place laying down.

"I have been a fool haven't I, I've made Tony, you, and Clint miserable."

"Well now you can fix it and make everything right." Bruce smiled and walked out of the room.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. please book me a flight to where Tony is."

"Of course Captain Rogers. Your flight leaves in two hours." Steve got up gently and started to pack, when he came across the outfit Clint had given him. Blushing he packed it as well, it would be the perfect thing to make things up with Tony. He finished up packing and left for the plane, successfully boarding. Calling Pepper he arranged for his access to Tony's house and for candles and rose petals to be delivered there without Tony's knowing. She happily agreed, getting sick of Tony in the office, dutifully completing stack of paperwork, one after another. Steve arrived at five and he had one hour to get everything ready. As quick as he could he spread the petals out on the bed and placed the candles and lit them before he changed into the outfit.

"Ugh, what another boring day, and Steve still hasn't…." Tony stopped as he smelt the fragrance of roses. "Roses?" Tony followed his nose to his bedroom and opened the door. There he saw the most beautiful sight he could have ever seen in his life. Steve was laying in his bed that was covered in rose petals, blush pink lingerie standing out beautifully against tan skin, the top splitting apart right under his pecs and framing the gorgeous swell of his stomach.

"Tony," Steve whimpered and held his hand out to him. Tony slipped off his shoes and socks and crawled onto the bed.

"Steve, what's going on, not that I'm complaining, because damn you look gorgeous." Steve sat up and hugged Tony.

"I'm so sorry Tony, I made a big deal out of nothing, and I made you so upset and sad." Tony smiled and returned Steve's hug.

"Oh Steve, it's okay. The important thing is that we are together now." Steve smiled and kissed him sweetly.

"Will you make love to me?"

"Of course." Tony kissed him passionately and laid his precious super soldier down. Steve moaned as he felt his body heat up and react to his alpha. Tony went from kissing him to giving him open mouthed kisses from the back of his ear down to the crook of his neck where he nibbled and sucked a love bite onto the sweet skin. Then he moved down to chiffon framed stomach. It was beautiful and swollen with life, he was positively glowing and it just made him even more attractive. He shed his shirt, pants, and boxers and started to palm Steve through the lacy panties. Steve panted and started to squirm on the sheets, he was aroused more than usual with the aroma of roses around him and Tony finally touching him after two weeks.

"Please, Tony, I'm not going to last, I need you inside me now!" Steve begged as he spread his legs out as wide as he could. Tony groaned and grabbed the beautiful omega's hips before he thrust home inside the warm and slick walls. Steve moaned, this had been what he had been missing, the toys hadn't been effective at all. "Need you, want you, fuck me, bed me now, I need it now! Please Tony!" Steve begged and tried to thrust his hips down onto Tony's thick length. Tony groaned and slammed into Steve causing him to moan. Tony kept up the punishing pace, stroking the swollen stomach while kissing Steve. Steve was moaning and thrashing beneath him, and when he broke his lips away Steve let out a scream of his name, cumming all over his stomach. Tony grunted and released inside of the hot clenching walls. Tony gasped as he pulled out and collapsed next to Steve, curling up next to him and falling asleep with him.

When they woke up they were informed by J.A.R.V.I.S. that Clint had given birth that night. They immediately cleaned up and got dressed before flying back out to New York to see the new parents and the cubs. Steve rushed as best as he could behind Tony up the stairs. Tony waited for him at the top of the stairs and led him down the hallway to Clint's room. They stepped inside together to see Clint nursing two infants and Natasha, Bruce, and Thor sitting nearby.

"Oh wow Clint, they are beautiful." The tired omega grinned.

"Say hello to Natalie Britney Barton-Romanoff and Clarisse Ray Barton-Romanoff." Steve smiled down at the two infants and waved hello.

"I can't wait for ours, do you know what they are?"

"Natalie is a beta, and Clarisse is an alpha." Natasha told them with a smile.

A few months later Steve's water broke and Tony was frantic as he called for Happy to bring the car around right away. Tony grabbed the hospital bag that they had prepared and carefully loaded the omega into the car. After arriving to the hospital, Steve was rushed into delivery, Tony insisted on being there with Steve. After several hours, a broken hand, many profanities, and screaming later, Steve and Tony's cub was brought into the world. When they were allowed a heavily seven month pregnant Bruce, Thor, Clint and the babies, and Natasha filed in.

"Hey how is everything?" Bruce whispered.

"I'm fine now, Tony's off getting the bones in his hand set. I want you to meet Stella Philomena Stark-Rogers." They looked down at the beautiful little girl with blue eyes.

"What is she?" Clint asked.

"She's an omega. And I can't wait to show her what you showed me about an omega's true strength." Tony walked in the room, his hand and upper arm in a cast, smiling.

"I am so glad to hear you say that." He leaned down and kissed Steve, then placed a soft kiss on Stella's head. He felt that this would be the start of a great family pack.


End file.
